


he got tattooed

by novembae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, M/M, Mention of sex, Older Characters, Slice of Life, Talking, Tattoed Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Hyunjin punya tato baru.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	he got tattooed

Sepuluh tahun kenal dengan Seungmin, Minho hapal bagaimana lika-liku hidup Seungmin. Dari yang paling umum, sampai ke yang agak privat seperti bagian romans. Bukannya karena ingin tahu, tapi karena waktu yang memungkinkan mereka sampai begitu. Seperti kebiasaan yang berakhir jadi kewajaran.

Minho tahu dengan siapa kawannya itu pertama kali jatuh cinta, bagaimana perangainya kalau sedang dalam kekalutan, bahkan hapal sederet nama pacar Seungmin--saking lamanya mereka berteman. Kalau boleh jujur, Minho tahu juga bagaimana Seungmin ketika tengah berahasia. Tapi, nah, Minho tidak pernah menggali. Meski privasi menyempit, tapi partisi itu mesti tetap ada. Minho menghormati. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

  
Tapi sumpah. Yang ini tidak bisa Minho jadikan rahasia; kalau menurut Minho hubungan Seungmin dengan pacarnya yang sekarang adalah yang paling konyol dalam sejarah percintaan kawannya itu--dalam artian positif, tapi.

  
Minho menikmati komedi pasangan itu, apa pun masalahnya.

  
Misalnya sekarang, waktu Seungmin datang dengan muka sekusut kaos lama yang Minho pakai buat keset pagi ini. Meskipun cuma sekilasan melirik, Minho tahu kalau Seungmin punya masalah dengan Hyunjin. Mungkin dalam seks, karena Seungmin lebih banyak menggeram daripada mengumpat keras---biasanya Seungmin selalu membangsati apa pun kalau biang masalahnya kira-kira bisa ditinju.

Minho menyeruput kopi paginya. Agak keras. Seruput-seruput. Kode supaya Seungmin cepat buka suara. Satu jam lagi dia punya _appointment_ dengan klien.

"Hyunjin bikin tato lagi. Sekarang di belakang leher."

  
Pembukaan dari Seungmin, meski agak depresif, sama sekali nggak mencerahkan otak Minho. Hyunjin bikin tato lagi. _Ya terus kenapa?_

  
Anak itu memang suka tato dan punya beberapa di badan. Seungmin dan Minho sama-sama tahu itu. Satu di pinggul bertuliskan tanggal lahir (yang sempat Minho kira nomor PIN ATM). Satu di lengan kiri gambarnya mahkota. Minho sebetulnya iri. Badan Hyunjin kecil dan ramping, tapi jadi artistik karena ditato. Sementara Minho di sini masih takut jadi pengangguran gara-gara ketahuan menato badan.

  
Di kursinya, Seungmin mengusap muka sebentar. Dramatis. Seolah-olah dia baru kena audit dadakan dari atasan.

  
"Bentuknya salib."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang tiap Hyunjin nungging, rasanya kayak dilihatin Bapa. Aku jadi nggak bisa ejakulasi dengan tenang."

"..."

  
 _Kan_.

  
Minho bilang apa. Sungguh tolol masalah pasangan ini.

  
"Ganti posisi dong, bangsat. Beragam varian posisi seks ada buat memecahkan masalah begitu!"

  
Kedai kopi yang mereka masuki waktu itu sedang tak punya pengunjung lain. Jadi Minho tidak merasa berdosa waktu berujar dengan volume ekstra besar seperti barusan. Meskipun pegawai di belakang meja kasir langsung bersikap kikuk, Minho tidak peduli. Sudah waktunya menjejalkan nalar sederhana ke kepala Seungmin.

  
Di tempatnya, Seungmin menggeram, lantas mengusap mukanya lebih keras. Di kupingnya, menjalar rona mawar.

  
 _Heh_. Minho meledek dalam hati.

  
Meskipun sudah lama mengaku homo, Seungmin masih suka canggung kalau urusan kasur. Beda sekali dengan Hyunjin ataupun Minho yang lebih terang-terangan. Mungkin karena Seungmin merasa seks adalah sesuatu yang sakral, yang mesti dilakukan hanya dengan pacar yang benar-benar dia berikan hatinya, makanya dia kelihatan lebih konservatif, cupu, atau apalah itu sebutannya.

  
Itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja partnernya kali ini adalah Hyunjin. Mereka mungkin sudah sama-sama saling setuju untuk memberikan hati masing-masing, tapi bagaimana juga Hyunjin adalah anak setan. Komitmen nggak serta merta membuat dia puas.

  
"Maksudnya, aku tahu, aku paling seksi kalau lagi nungging," _please_ , Minho mau muntah waktu Hyunjin ngomong begitu ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu--tepat beberapa hari setelah sesi konsultasi Seungmin selesai, "tapi nggak seru juga kalau tiap waktu yang kulihat cuma bantal atau seprei."

"Minta di dekat jendela. Jadi kamu bisa lihat tempat parkir di depan apartemenmu."

  
"Bukan itu maksudnya, sialan."

  
Jidat Minho kena timpuk bungkus rokok kosong.

  
"Aku cuma mau lihat muka Seungmin." _Tapi Seungmin lebih sering malu_. Minho bahkan bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan keluhan Hyunjin. Bagaimanapun, melihat ada kelegaan tersendiri waktu kau bisa melihat muka pasanganmu dalam aktivitas ranjangmu. Minho mengerti.

  
"Tapi nggak harus juga kamu pasang tato begitu." Minho menyilangkan kaki. "Seungmin kan lumayan taat."

  
Yah. Lumayan. Karena Minho ingat, Seungmin paling lama merenung pada Tuhan saat menyadari orientasinya. Ada masa transisi yang begitu berat, sebelum dia sampai pada titik di mana menjadi Seungmin yang cukup lapang menerima semuanya.

  
Seungmin adalah jiwa sensitif kalau bersentuhan dengan Tuhan.

  
Hyunjin membuka kaleng birnya. Di radio, ada ramalan zodiak. Katanya, peruntungan cinta Libra sedang bagus.

  
"Tenang," kata Hyunjin. "Tato yang itu temporer. Aku cuma mau main-main sedikit. Habis ini, aku minta maaf."

  
Rencana pernyataan damai yang keluar dari mulut Hyunjin membuat Minho menaikkan alis. Tidak percaya. "Kamu pernah bilang, apologetik cuma digunain buat sesuatu yang rumit."

  
"Memang." Hyunjin membalas ringan. Mata pemuda itu berbinar waktu menatap Minho. "Ini pengecualian."

  
"Haa?"

  
"Ya gimana. Aku sayang Seungmin."


End file.
